


the right to cry

by Medoch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: полюбовные расставания





	the right to cry

**Author's Note:**

> кит дурак  
> matt elliott - the right to cry

спустя пять лет и три месяца с того момента, как он признался лэнсу, кит говорит:  
\- давай расстанемся.

он устал от постоянной грызни и выяснения отношений, устал от ревности на пустом месте, просто устал. эти отношения изжили себя. они с лэнсом не подходят друг другу - так он себе говорит, когда смотрит ему в глаза и выдаёт это злополучное «давай расстанемся».

на что он надеется, когда говорит это? на то, что они мирно разойдутся, как нормальные люди? нет. он надеется, что лэнс изменится. он надеется измениться сам. надеется, что их отношения станут чуточуку лучше, чуточку правильнее, чуточку человечнее. менее похожими на вечную битву двух монстров.

лэнс смехотворно спокоен. он смотрит киту в глаза и улыбается этой жуткой улыбкой девочки-яндере. эта улыбка говорит киту: если ты бросишь меня, я сброшу тебя с крыши.

\- давай.

он врёт. врёт по обыкновению нагло, легко, в лицо. их обоюдная бравада продолжается жалкие полчаса - за полчаса они успевают разделить нажитое имущество и договориться о разводе.

смешно. кит сваливает из их общего дома - там слишком многое напоминает ему о том, что было - и что прошло. о том, как они вместе сидели перед телевизором с коробкой острых крылышек из закусочной напротив дома, и лэнс то и дело бегал в кухню за молоком. о том, как лэнс сделал киту предложение в ванной, а потом поскользнулся на мокром кафеле и уронил кольцо в унитаз. о том, как кит подарил ему кружку с голубым львёнком, и лэнс плакал, когда она разбилась. о том, как они смеялись вместе, подтрунивая друг над другом, и души друг в друге не чаяли.

когда всё изменилось? кит не знает. кит знает только что теперь отступать уже некуда. они с лэнсом как поезд, у которого сломались тормоза - прут вперёд по инерции и однажды точно во что-нибудь врежутся. и разобьются насмерть. но не сейчас, конечно же, не сейчас. может быть, чуть позже. когда подпишут документы на развод. будет ли это смертью?

может быть.

кит шагает по тёмным улицам, и ему кажется, что они вот-вот сожрут его с потрохами. он никогда не боялся темноты, но теперь из каждого угла в его сторону смеются тени. тени шипят: ты проиграл. ты упустил свой шанс. ты сам это предложил.

да, кит сам это предложил. на что он вообще надеялся? на то, что лэнс извинится и станет лучше? так не бывает, они оба слишком упрямые для подобного. на месте лэнса кит поступил бы так же. продолжил гнуть свою линию.

глупо, конечно, но что поделаешь.  
гордость для них почему-то оказалась куда выше счастья.

кит возвращается под утро. лэнс стоит в прихожей, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит на него не осуждающе, но - с этим своим мечтательно-задумчивым выражением лица, которое кит так любит. интересно, о чём он думает. наверное, о чём-то вроде «какой же ты всё-таки долбоёб, кит когане».

\- где ты был? - спрашивает лэнс.

кит фыркает. они расстаются, но лэнс всё равно ревнует. ревнует к вечерним улицам и теням, шипящим из каждого угла. к тревоге и самобичеванию. кит с радостью вернулся бы к нему от этого всего, но гордость нависает над ним дамокловым мечом. шаг влево, шаг вправо - и тебя разрубит напополам.

\- бегал.

то тут, то там, как бездомная псина. он вот-вот действительно станет бездомной псиной, хотя квартира и останется у него. но дом, как говорил широ, не всегда «место». домом может быть человек. киту хочется рассмеяться, но он потерял это право. он потерял всё, что мог, и если сейчас скажет лэнсу что-нибудь вроде «давай не будем», тот только рассмеётся. между ними слишком многое, чтобы просто так расстаться. слишком многое, чтобы просто так сойтись обратно.

между ними пропасть из подарков, признаний, секса, надежд на будущее и любви. абсурдно огромная пропасть, которую просто так не перешагнёшь, не заключишь в объятия человека с той стороны, не попросишь о примирении.

\- мы пока ещё живём вместе, - говорит лэнс. - не заставляй меня беспокоиться.

он говорит это мягко-мягко, почти как раньше, но кит не верит. кит слышит в основном пассивно-агрессивное «не заставляй меня», в упор не замечая слово «беспокоиться». слышит «пока ещё» вместо «живём вместе». и ему почти больно от этих слов. почти - потому что за два года, что они грызутся, его чувства атрофировались.

когда всё полетело к чертям? кит не помнит. он знает, что это началось два года назад, но когда именно? когда он чуть не разбился на мотоцикле? когда лэнс на две недели улетел на кубу и вернулся подозрительно счастливый? перечислять события можно долго. кит морщится.

\- не нравится - съезжай. чего ты тянешь с документами?

в глазах лэнса мелькает что-то сродни боли. злое животное внутри кита довольно облизывается на эту боль. хочет больше. на душе становится паршиво-паршиво, как будто кто-то смачно харкнул туда и растёр слюну грязным ботинком. лэнс сдёргивает с холодильника документы на развод, ставит размашистую подпись и суёт киту под нос: на, смотри.

кит смотрит. кит любит почерк лэнса и его подпись: витиеватые, резкие, как и он сам. лэнс красиво пишет. лэнс красивый. кит до отчаяния не хочет его отпускать, но выбора нет.

нет же?

лэнс собирает вещи. кит не провожает его до такси - только до порога.

\- я любил тебя, - говорит лэнс.

\- я тебя тоже, - отвечает кит закрытой двери. - я тебя тоже.

лэнс исчезает из его жизни и из его дома. исчезают его растянутые футболки, раскиданные тут и там, его любимая кружка с космосом, его зубная щётка и бритва. исчезает веник пыльных голубых сухоцветов, которые лэнс так старательно выращивал на подоконнике в позапрошлом году.

но тоска по нему остаётся.


End file.
